The Other Alpha
by FantasyFr1k
Summary: Stiles is forced to tend to Liam by himself on the night of the full moon after Scott falls ill. Little does the Spark know that Liam's wolf getting out could also mean the revelation of Liam's romantic feelings for Stiles. Rated M for later chapters, which will feature smut. You have been WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Liam had an alpha. That much was clear ever since that night on that damn rooftop of Beacon Hills Memorial, where he'd almost become wendigo chow, and Scott McCall had come to his rescue and-although accidentally- turned him. And Scott McCall was an e _xcellent_ alpha. And not just an alpha; he was Scott's friend, and he knew that he could count on him whenever he needed help, and he would come running. He knew their bond was strong, and Scott's friendship meant the world to him. Without him, he would probably have been wendigo chow. And not only that, Scott had taken responsibility for his actions, and had shown Liam all he needed to know about being a werewolf, had shown him the ropes.

And while Liam had recently discovered he was gay, that's all his alpha was to Liam: a _friend._ Sure, Scott was cute; the puppy-dog eyes, that very adorable yet-slightly-crooked jaw of his… he was hot, Liam guessed.

But he wasn't Stiles.

Stiles had attracted Liam ever since the night he'd discovered Scott had turned him, and Liam had met him. He'd immediately noticed how beautiful Stiles was: the hazel eyes, the freckles running down the side of his cheek…

But most of all, Liam loved Stiles' personality, particularly his wicked sense of humor; how he had a way to turn even the bleakest situation into a joke. Liam loved someone who could make him laugh no matter the circumstances.

Although, sometimes it was the other way around: Stiles sometimes said bleak comments himself. Liam had overheard Stiles' comment to Scott asking about if they were going to end up burying the pieces of his body in the woods. Needless to say, this had made Liam very uncomfortable-and he had already been uncomfortable; being tied up in a bathtub wasn't exactly a pleasing experience.

All of this had combined to give Liam quite the little crush on the older boy, who always treated him like a little brother, throwing snarky comments at him on a daily basis, meant to annoy Liam but who took them as a sign that he had maybe grown fond of his best friend's beta.

Maybe.

This all didn't matter, though. Stiles had no interest in boys. He'd made that clear with his evident crush on Lydia all these years, pining after her day in and day out since the third grade. Or so he'd heard from Scott. But now Lydia was dating Parrish, and Stiles almost felt sorry for the guy seeing as how he knew all too well how hard unrequited feelings for someone hurt. Problem was, in his case, it was for Stiles himself.

So Liam was determined to ignore his feelings for Stiles until such a time where Stiles were to return them. Which, so far, only seemed like a likely scenario in his dreams. And he'd had a lot of those. With Stiles. Sometimes on repeated nights. And they were of the naughty kind. Which, of course, made Liam very aroused throughout these _very_ pleasant dreams, but when he woke up the feelings quickly turned to guilt.

So it was with this new goal in mind that he had woken up on the next of the-now many- full moons that he had been forced to undertake. Liam was not the biggest fan of those. He knew what they brought: chaos to both his mind and his body, and although Scott had been very diligent in training Liam in order to suppress his inner wolf during these quite eventful nights, he still had a lot to learn.

So he was waiting outside of his house to be picked up by Scott to go to the tree stump where they had now decided to tie Liam up in order to keep him safe during his full moons. The experience was terrible, but having Scott there helped. He was unreplaceable during those nights. But Liam would lie if he said he didn't mind the nights when Stiles accompanied them. In fact, he preferred them.

So imagine Liam's wonderful surprise when Stiles himself had pulled up to Liam's house in his Jeep-where many of his sex dreams and fantasies had with his crush had taken place- _by himself._

Liam nervously walked forward as Stiles got down from his Jeep and walked towards Liam, dressed in his usual sneakers- this time brown- and jeans, with his trademark hoodie draped across his torso over his red T-shirt. That was another thing Liam loved about the senior: he never dressed to impress. He was just himself.

''Hey, Tiny-wolf.'' Said Stiles, wasting no time in doling out his sarcastic comments. ''You know, I half-expected to have to dig you out of a hole in your backyard with a bone in your mouth at this point in time. Which is why I was late: I wanted to give you time to go nuts. _Maybe_ post your wolfy behavior on YouTube.''

Liam smiled. ''Hey, dude. Where's Scott?''

''Well, Melissa apparently forgot to tell Scott not to let the bedbugs bite last night, cause they did. Hard.''

''What?'' Liam was not in the mood tonight for riddles. ''What happened?''

''He has the flu, hence the bug joke.'' Stiles said, matter-of-factly. ''Sorry, I've been meaning to get you a copy of my list of sarcastic jokes no one but me really likes.''

Liam frowned, knowing all too well there was no book but still wanting to see how long he could run with this. ''There's a book?''

Stiles rolled his eyes. ''Yes, Liam. It's right next to the one that I wrote on how to _detect_ my sarcasm, which, evidently, I should give to you first.''

Liam smiled again, on the inside this time. God, he loved these talks.

''Anyways'', Stiles continued. ''It appears as though I'm on full moon duty today.''

The young beta's heart suddenly jumped to his throat with excitement. ''You are?''

''Yes. But if you bite me, Liam, so help me God, I'll leave you in the middle of the woods for you to attack innocent people and eat their innards in nothing but your tighty-whities.

''No, you won't.'' Liam reassured him as they both got in the Jeep. ''You know for a fact Scott would throw a fit.''

''The fit I can handle.'' Stiles countered as he pulled out of Liam's driveway. ''What I'm _not_ planning on putting up with is going full YOLO once a month like some twisted, male version of the menstrual cycle.''

Liam had to laugh at that. ''Seriously? You could've compared it with any other monthly occurrence and yet you chose that.''

''You know me.'' Stiles said with a small smile. ''I can't run away from inappropriate comments that make people uncomfortable.''

''That's true.'' the werewolf admitted. ''But I don't see the harm in that.''

Stiles suddenly looked at him, as if Liam's comment had taken him aback. ''You don't?''

Liam, blushed, suddenly embarrassed by the way the older boy was looking at him, but somehow managed to say. ''No. It's one of your best qualities, in fact. Keeps things light even in the face of certain death.''

Stiles turned his attention back to the road just as a truck was threatening to crash into them (in true daytime-soap style) their way, but Liam was glad to see that he had been pleased by Liam's compliment.

''Yeah, well, if you ever find yourself in such a situation, give me a call, Tiny-wolf. And even if you do die, I'll be sure to entertain the Grim Reaper enough while he-well, reaps thy soul. Maybe that way the trip to Heaven won't be so depressing.''

Liam blushed even more at the unexpected and yet truly Stiles-unique reply, and laid back in his seat while saying. ''I'll be sure to do that.''

''Good.'' Stiles said, managing to evade the car and was now speeding right towards the creepy woods where the night's proceedings would continue in earnest. ''Now let me drive. Unless you want me to crash my Jeep and make that moment come a little bit sooner.''

''Cause we'll die a painful death?''

''Yeah, or we miraculously survive and I kill you anyway for killing my baby.''

''What baby?'' Liam really was confused this time.

''This baby right here.'' Stiles knocked a fist on the dash of the Jeep. ''She's my one and only.''

Liam rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately, the conversation was cut short by the moon coming out from the backs of the trees, and hitting Liam right in the face.

Suddenly every inch of self-control he had gathered from Scott's training started to get away from him, seemingly forgotten in the haze that was slowly becoming his mind.

Stiles suddenly realized what had happened, and grabbed Liam by the shoulder. ''Whoa there, Liam!'' he screamed. ''You need to fight it.''

''No shit!'' Liam yelled back, looking at Stiles with a murderous look.

Stiles looked at him with a concerned-perhaps even frightened- expression. Liam suddenly realized he had turned, and hit the gas pedal hard, sending the latter flying against the passenger seat, which only seemed to make him angrier.

''What is wrong with you?!'' the beta screamed, the curse suddenly making his blood boil with anger at his beloved.

''Hang onto those tighty-whities I mentioned earlier, Liam. We're almost there.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update, my life has been real hectic lately and I haven't had time to really sit down with a clear head and write, so I apologize to all the beautiful people that followed and favorited me and my story when I posted the first chapter. I hope you love this new one, and I apologize in advance that it's SO long and mostly fluff, I couldn't find a good part to split it in two :/**

The whole car ride home was hands down the most uncomfortable 15 minutes of Liam's life.

The worst part was the silence. He knew for a fact that Stiles wouldn't exactly be too keen on discussing his best friend's beta tackling him and subsequently straddling him in a muddy clearing in the middle of the woods-a place that none of the members of Scott's pack had any particularly pleasing memories of in the first place- and kissed him passionately while wolfed out.

Yup. Liam was sure no one in their right mind would want to address _that._

But then again, Stiles was not a particularly sane person, so Liam had hoped just a bit that he would be okay with this. Or at least okay enough to tell him it was fine or something. He thought their friendship meant enough to Stiles for him to at least give him the courtesy to let him down easy.

But he wasn't doing that. Instead, he was grabbing the steering wheel of his Jeep so tight his knuckles were white-well, whiter than usual-, eyes completely focused on the road, a look of complete and utter shock still on his face. Maybe even horror.

And Liam couldn't exactly blame him, so he just reclined back in his seat and tried not to cry. Liam had never been the crying type. But, God, he would be lying if he didn't want to curl up into a ball and sob until there were no more sobs left in him right now.

Or maybe dig a hole in the ground like Stiles himself had suggested. But instead of doing it to dig bones, he would be digging it to crawl into it and just let the earth swallow him.

Whichever it was, Liam was sure he wanted to not exist right now. He'd gone and screwed up the one thing he was sure he wanted: someone who loved him unconditionally. Sure, when it came to Stiles, that love wasn't sexual in the slightest, but he was still there whenever the young beta needed him, and Liam was 100% sure he couldn't live without that.

He just couldn't. And didn't want to.

But now his wolf had gone out of control and manhandled the poor guy and mouth-raped him. And he was sure Stiles hated him right now. Probably was disgusted with him, even. He was sure to brush his teeth when he got home, wanting nothing that reminded him of that damn kiss in his system.

Liam hated himself even more as he thought that, despite the circumstances, he had loved kissing Stiles. It was what he had wanted since the first week after they met. He'd fallen hard and fast for him, and now he had finally touched his lips to his.

And despite how horrible he felt about doing it, he had still greatly enjoyed the moment.

The only thing that would've made it better was if Stiles had kissed back. But he didn't. And he would never do so now.

Not after tonight.

They had arrived at Liam's place, and Stiles parked his Jeep right in front of his porch. But he still refused to look at Liam, which made the latter's heart swell with guilt and pain. Raw, unrelenting pain.

''Stiles…'' Liam said, perfectly aware of the fact that his words sounded more like sobs. ''Can… can you at least look at me? Please…''

The human sitting next to him hesitated for a second. But then he sighed and locked his eyes- whose unique shade of light brown had always seemed mesmerizing to Liam- to the other boy. Both of them wore looks of wariness and sorrow in their gazes.

For a second, neither of them spoke. And then Stiles said:

''Liam, just…'' he sighed again, evidently uncomfortable about the words that were about to come out of his mouth. ''Just get out of the car. For goodness sakes, just… go.''

It was at that moment that Liam couldn't hold himself together any longer. At the sound of those words, he let loose a tear, the moisture oddly soothing against the blushed right cheek it went down from.

His worst fears had been realized. He'd been right: Stiles couldn't even stand the sight of him.

''Okay…'' he somehow managed to say before he climbed out of the car.

And then as he was going towards his front door with a hole the size of Texas in his chest, he turned back, tears now streaming down his face from both sides.

''Stiles?''

The boy looked at him once again, this time his expression softened by Liam's obvious crying. ''What?''

''For what it's worth… I'm sorry.''

And goddamn it if that wasn't the truth. Liam felt sorrier about this than he had ever been about anything else in his miserable life. And that was saying a lot, considering the hell his 16 short years on this wonderful planet we called Earth had been.

And then Stiles said something to him right before driving away. Something that made Liam feel even worse- if that was even possible.

He said: ''I know.''

Stiles sped away from Liam's house at the speed of light with a single promise to himself as he processed the events of this very eventful night:

He wasn't going to allow himself to be sorry for Liam.

Sure, the guy was out of control as he was groping him and clashing lips with him under the moonlight like a bad Team Jacob fanfiction-where Stiles was a much sexier and dramatically versatile version of Bella-, but he had still done it. _Without_ Stiles' consent.

Granted, people didn't just stop and nicely _ask_ people if they wanted to kiss you in the spur of the moment, not unless they were complete dorks, and Stiles wasn't sure Liam was a dork. At least not while in full-on Tiny-wolf mode.

But he still thought Liam should've told him. After all, they had grown very close over the few months since Liam had become Scott's beta. Stiles wouldn't have minded in the slightest that Liam had a little crush on him.

After all, he'd always wanted to know if he was attractive to gay guys. Danny Mahealani was a testament to that.

And now he did. And at least as far as Liam was concerned, he was _very_ attractive to him.

But Liam hadn't said anything, and he had kept his feelings a secret. Sure, it must've been hard for Liam, and he probably thought Stiles would not want to be his friend anymore if he did, which Stiles knew would crush the poor guy. Tonight's events had proven that. But he still thought he had earned the right to know.

Maybe… maybe if he had, he would've welcomed tonight's kiss. Stiles had always been bi-curious. He'd always wanted to know what being with a guy felt like.

And Liam was a real nice guy. Sure, he was considerable younger than he was, but he was always so cute. His banter with him was always a nice distraction from Stiles' issues, including his unrequited love for Lydia.

But now _he_ was the object of unrequited love. Gay love.

Finally, Stiles arrived home, and as he opened the front door and started the ascent up the stairs to his room that now he did pretty much without the assistance of his brain, he broke his promise to himself: he felt really bad about everything. He kept replaying Liam's tearful exit from his Jeep, his heart split in two because Stiles had been barely articulate since the kiss, and he'd later dismissed Liam coldly instead of trying to comfort his friend. Not that he was sure _how_ you could comfort someone of the same sex after they kiss you. But still, he should've said something. _Anything_ except go all Han Solo on the guy.

So as he changed into his PJs, guilt gnawed at his insides. God only knew how bad Liam was right now. And it was all his fault. He now realized that. and plopped himself on his bed to try and make sleep find him, he found himself wondering if he had actually _liked_ being kissed by Liam.

And as he found himself stroking his now-erect member through his jeans at the thought, he realized:

He had. _Very much._

Liam decided to skip school altogether the next day. He was not about sit through hours and hours of teachers droning on and on about stuff he really couldn't give a flying fuck about when he was pretty much as depressed as he could possibly be that morning.

Plus, as expected, he hadn't slept a wink last night and, as he walked towards the mirror that morning, found horrible circles under his eyes, which in turn were red and puffy from crying all night over what had happened.

The knowledge that he had let himself go like that and ruined one of the few things that was absolutely amazing about his life just because he had no self-control was unbearable. It appears as though Scott's lessons had been useless to him.

 _Oh, dear God. Scott!_

He had completely forgotten about his sick alpha. What was he going to think about him putting the moves-quite creepily, he might add- on his best friend since he was 5 years old? He knew Scott. He was awfully protective of Stiles. He would probably be furious.

Although, Scott was not a guy who easily jumped down people's throats. So maybe he would go easily on him. Besides, Liam was his beta. It wasn't like he could just cut his ties with him that easily.

At least he sure hoped not. If he lost both his mate and his alpha on the same day over this, Liam would _not_ be able to forgive himself. He would crumble faster than a game of Jenga.

Who knows? Maybe Scott would even help him with his situation. He sure was the type to selfishly help those in need.

So, after faking a fever to his dad (a practice he had gotten increasingly good at over the years, which was doubly surprising when you considered the fact that his dad was a doctor), he made a bowl of chicken soup and reluctantly walked towards Scott's house, hoping to God he wouldn't make the poor guy feel even worse.

As it was the middle of the day, he couldn't go fast on his four legs as Scott had taught him, so he walked normally to his destination. Unfortunately, this allowed Liam to feel progressively nervous about the whole thing as he got closer to the house. His alpha didn't even know he was gay! And in a few minutes, Liam was gonna drop _that_ bombshell followed by the nuclear bomb that the person who he had kissed and now needed to apologize to was Scott's best friend. Not exactly the most appealing conversation to have with your friend. How would Scott react? He hoped the chicken soup he had brought over softened the blow.

With these encouraging thoughts in mind, he knocked on Scott's door.

Melissa McCall answered. Liam guessed from this that Scott was still ill, and that she had stayed home from work today to take care of her son.

''Oh, hello, Liam!'' Melissa said, smiling brightly. ''Are you here to visit Scott?''

''Yes, Mrs. McCall.'' Liam smiled back with the same enthusiasm. He very much liked Melissa. Everyone did. ''I'm just here making sure he's OK and dropping off some chicken soup.'' He motioned to the hot thermos in his hand.

''Aww, that's so nice of you. Come in!'' She ushered the young man inside. ''Well, let me get him for you. I'm sure he will appreciate your visit. Scott loves soup.''

''Good.'' Liam laughed as she retreated to her son's room to inform him of his visit.

Soon after he saw his alpha getting out of his room (in some adorable Scooby-Doo pajamas he was sure Stiles had made fun of many times before) , stretching his arms out and yawning, though he seemed to ''sober up'' at the sight of Liam, and he brightened instantly.

''Ohhh, _hi, Liam!''_ Scott smiled his full-on puppy smile at him. ''What brings you here.''

Liam returned the warm smile, though the sight of Scott had made him even more nervous about the conversation he had come to have with him. ''Oh… um…'' he stammered. ''I'm just here to bring you some soup and see how you're doing.''

If Scott was happy before about Liam's sudden appearance at his house, his eyes lit up at the sight of the soup.

''Ohhh, sweet! I love me some soup!'' he practically ripped the thermos from Liam's hands. ''Thanks, Liam. You're the best beta anyone could ever ask for.''

And then he hugged Liam, and the younger werewolf blushed, even guiltier now about the reason he was here.

Despite his feelings, he managed to return the hug- albeit awkwardly- and tried desperately to not look too distressed in front of Scott's mom.

''You're welcome.'' He managed to say to Scott when the guy finally let him go. ''Happy to help.''

Scott widened his smile. ''I'm going to eat some of this right now!''

He excitedly went to look for a plate. Liam smiled warmly at this. Scott could be so damn cute sometimes.

As he watched Scott's enthusiastically serving himself some soup while looking way too excited, Liam looked at Melissa.

''You weren't kidding about the guy liking his soup…''

Melissa laughed, also looking fondly at her son. ''No, I wasn't.''

She walked towards the table next to the door and fetched her keys before putting her purse on her shoulders. ''Well, I'm going to go get Scott's flu medicine. We're out. Take care of him, Liam. I'll be back later!''

''I will, Mrs. McCall. Safe driving.'' He waved goodbye.

Melissa returned the wave and smiled at Liam with a glint in her eyes. ''I told you, call me 'Melissa'''.

''OK… Melissa.'' He returned his bet's mother smile one last time before she closed the door behind her.

When he turned towards Scott, he was already sitting at the table directing his spoonful of soup at his mouth. Now that he had an opportunity to take a closer look at him as he sat next to him on his dinner table, Liam realized his alpha w _as s_ till in need of that medicine. His nose was as red as Rudolph's and he was a little pale. Damn this flu. Not only was it hurting Scott, who Liam adored with all his heart, but it was the reason he had been alone with Stiles last night and why he had had the nerve to make out with his crush. Scott might've stopped his wolf from pouncing on his best friend or maybe helped Liam control him better. Now he was in a mess he had no idea how to get himself out of, and all because of his hormonal teen wolf-hormones.

Liam was driven out of his dark spiral into worry and hand-sweating by Scott making a noise that sounded weirdly close to an orgasm, which almost made him laugh. Almost.

''Oh my _God,_ Liam!'' Scott explained as he took a bite of his soup. ''This soup tastes like ambrosia!''

Liam laughed, getting the joke, Greek mythology being one of the few things he actually enjoyed about school. ''It does?''

''Yes!'' Scott said, taking another bite and moaning again. ''Why does it take so good?!''

''Because I made it with a lot of love, and it has big chunks of premium chicken in it.'' Liam winked at Scott.

''Well, I didn't know premium chicken was a thing, but I am glad it is, because this made me feel s _o much better_! Thanks again.''

''You're welcome, Scott.'' He blushed again. It appears as though his plan of smoothing Scott over with food so he could take his news better was working.

But then Liam's optimism disappeared when Scott asked a question he was not prepared to answer:

''So…'' he was already finishing his plate of soup. ''How'd it go with Stiles last night?''

Liam tried very hard not to make his face show the horror he was currently experiencing. ''What do you mean?'' he asked, trying to buy some time to think about how he was going to go about this.

''Well, what'd you guys do?''

''We… um…''. Liam failed at keeping his face blank.

Scott looked worryingly at his beta, apparently sensing that something was wrong. ''Did something happen?''

 _Oh, you have no idea…_ Liam thought, but he didn't relay these thoughts to Scott. It didn't seem like the proper way to start the conversation.

The beta sighed. ''You see, the thing is… I'm kinda… gay and have a crush on Stiles so the moon made my wolf got out of control so I tackled him and kissed him.''

Liam blushed hard and mumbled that last part in a barely audible and very fast way.

But of course, Scott had wolf hearing, and had no problem hearing Liam.

The other looked expectantly at his friend, waiting for him to explode in a fit of rage. _Here it comes…_ he thought pessimistically. _He surely hates me now. He's gonna kick me out and keep the soup._

But then Scott did the last thing Liam expected:

The bastard smiled.

''Well…'' Scott said impossibly calm and actually giggling. ''This day just keeps getting better and better!''

Liam looked at him in total confusion. ''What? What are you on about?'' He was almost irritated at his reaction, his IED getting the best of him. Here he was absolutely mortified to tell Scott about this and he was treating the whole thing like a joke.

''Dude…'' Scott was still smiling ear-to-ear. ''Finally!''

''Huh?''

''I've always known you have a crush on Stiles.''

''You do?'' Liam couldn't believe what his ears were picking up. Was his own wolf-hearing malfunctioning?

''Yeah.'' Scott chuckled again. ''It's like more obvious than the fact that Stiles himself wants to eat Lydia's-''

Liam held his hand up. He knew exactly how that sentence ended, and it was the last thing he needed to hear at this moment. ''Scott… not helping.''

''Oh…'' Scott frowned adorably, realizing his mistake. ''Sorry, man.''

''It's OK… I guess.'' Liam tried to smile sympathetically, but he was too baffled by this conversation to do it convincingly.

''So…'' he said, trying to make this less awkward, though that seemed impossible. ''You knew?''

Scott nodded.

''How.'' He stammered again. ''Why didn't you say anything?''

''Dude, you never stop staring at him and laughing at his dumb jokes. I may be a dork but I'm not oblivious.'' He smiled warmly at Liam. ''And why would I? It's not like I could actually do anything about it.''

Then Liam had a horrible thought. ''Oh, my God… did _Stiles know?_ ''

''Of course not.'' Scott said matter-of-factly. ''He is like 100% oblivious to your lascivious thoughts about him. Or rather… was.''

Though Liam was relieved to hear this, the reminder of what he had done hit him again as hard as ever. He crossed his arms over the table and put his head on top of them.

''Yeah…'' Liam said, his words muffled. ''I really messed up.''

Scott then stood up and crouched next to Liam, rubbing his beta's back in a comforting gesture. ''Hey. It's gonna be OK!''

''No, it's not.'' Liam lifted his head and looked at Scott. His eyes were getting watery again. ''You should've seen how angry and quiet he was on the ride to my place. He hates me.''

''No, he doesn't.'' Scott shook his head. ''I'm sure of that. He was probably just shocked and confused.''

Liam hadn't considered that. ''How do you know he doesn't hate me?''

''Because…'' Scott said, sitting down on the table again and putting his hand on top of Liam. ''He really cares about you.''

Liam's face lit up at that. ''He does?''

''Yeah.'' Scott smiled assuredly. ''Why wouldn't he? You're awesome.''

The beta scoffed. ''I am not.''

''Yeah, you are. You're so sweet, especially to him. You're like literally the only one of us that isn't burnt out by his sarcasm and encourages his crazy ideas.''

Liam hadn't thought of it that way. ''Well… I guess that's true.''

''Of course it is!'' Scott said brightly. ''And remember when Malia left with Peter to bond and broke his heart? You could've thrown a party, but instead, what did you do?''

Liam would never forget that day. It had been one of the first times Stiles and him had properly bonded. ''I couldn't bear the thought of him being all depressed, so I went over to Stiles' and made sure he was not going to off himself or something, and forced him to get out bed and played some Street Fighter with him.''

''And that helped him. He told me so.''

Liam smiled for the first time since Scott had complimented his soup. ''Really?''

''Yeah. He later told me that he was really down that day, naturally. But that your visit really took his mind off of the whole thing and helped him get out of his fun. He said he really had a lot of fun that day. And it was all because of you, my dear beta.''

Liam's cheeks got beet-red again. ''I guess so…''

''Yeah.'' Scott's smile grew. ''I'm pretty sure he will forgive you. You just need to talk to him.''

Deep down Liam knew Scott was right, but that still didn't make the talk any less appealing. ''How do I even start that conversation.''

''Well… 'I'm gay and have a crush on you and that's why I groped you and ran my tongue across your mouth' seems like a good way to me.''

Liam rolled his eyes at Scott's attempt at humor. ''Oh, that sounds wonderful!''

Scott laughed. ''Look at you! The love of your life's sarcasm is already rubbing off on you.''

The other ignored him. ''Do you want some more soup, dumbass?''

''I could eat some more of that godly nutritious goodness, yes.'' He smiled that puppy smile again, and Liam took his plate.

''So…'' Scott said from the table as Liam worked on getting him seconds. ''Am _I hot_?''

Liam almost burned himself as he poured the thermos' hot contents onto Scott's plate. ''Excuse me?''

Scott smiled knowingly and got up from the table. ''You know… do you think I'm sexy?''

''Why do you need to know that?''

''Honestly?'' Scott said, suddenly seeming nervous to Liam. ''I'm kind of jealous.''

''What? Of whom?''

''Stiles. You seem to love him so much and… what about me?'' Scott seemed almost sad.

''Wait… do you w _ant me t_ o have the hots for you?''

Scott hesitated. ''Um… Yeah.''

''Why on heaven's name would you want that?''

''Well, it's kind of disheartening when your beta falls for your pale, skinny best friend and not you…''

Liam finished putting the soup on the bowl and set it on the table, scoffing at Scott as he sat next to him. ''Well, Scott, I see you more like a brother, my mentor. And I _do_ care about you, but I just don't see you in that way.''

Was that really true, though? He _had_ noted how Scott was sexy as he walked into the kitchen in his underwear.

''Ohhh, well…'' Scott sighed. ''At least I don't have to worry about getting roughly kissed by you on a full moon.''

''Don't be so sure about that.'' Liam said, an evil look in his eye. ''You _do_ look pretty tempting in nothing but those shorts.

Scott actually looked happy about this revelation. ''I do, huh?''

''Yes. But I still don't want to fuck you.''

Then Scott walked over to Liam's side of the table. ''But, maybe… you want me to fuck _you?..._ ''. He touched Liam's arm seductively and murmured that last part into his ear.

Liam rolled his eyes. ''You know… I'm pretty sure I can reach that bowl of soup and throw it at your face.''

''Nah, you won't do that.'' Scott said confidently. You know for a fact you won't risk damaging my pretty face. Plus… you being rough like that might turn me on more.''

He shone his alpha-red eyes at Liam, then and smiled wickedly, and Liam was getting irritated.

''Well, then, sit down and eat the damn thing.'' Liam said, getting off from the table himself and shoving Scott's hand that was still on his arm. ''God, Scott, what the hell is up with you?''

Scott snickered. ''Consider that payback for not telling me you wanted to get it on with my best friend.''

Liam's eyes widened at the realization that his alpha was messing around with him and he glared. ''You-.'' Liam's insult caught in his throat and he sighed as he realized the guy had a point. ''I suppose I had that coming.''

Scott laughed. ''Yeah… you kind of did.''

And Liam, despite himself, smiled. ''You know, I was terrified when I came here. I didn't think even a bowl of my amazing chicken soup would make this whole situation OK…'' His smile wavered a bit as he said this. ''But now… I'm really glad I came.''

Scott smiled his puppy-dog smile at that, which only made Liam feel even better. ''Me, too, dude. I didn't think this whole juicy reveal would make us bond so much, but it has. And you're wrong.''

Liam shot him a puzzled look then. ''About what?''

Scott's smile took on a mischievous side to it once again. ''The chicken soup _did_ help.''

The beta rolled his eyes. ''You know, I may have the hots for your BFF, but I'm starting to think you want to marry that damn soup. And frankly, it's kind of disturbing.''

Scott laughed. ''You know, if Stiles were here, he would suggest that you freeze me in carbonite if I'm so annoying.''

''Yeah, and I would have no idea what he's talking about just like the last time he made that reference.''

''Same here…'' Scott said, looking up at the ceiling as if he was going to find the answer to their question in the upholstery. And then he suddenly looked down at Liam with his eyes lit up in excitement. ''But I know how we can find out!''

''Huh? You do?''

''Yup!'' And then he ran up the stairs, stopping only once realized Liam wasn't following.

''You coming?''

''Scott, if you're going to tell me that we're going to find the answer to our question in the magic of orgasm, I am leaving and taking the rest of the ambrosia with me.'' He pointed to the thermos filled with soup.

It was Scott's turn to roll his eyes. ''Just come on.'' And he continued his flight up the stairs.

Liam sighed, curiosity winning him over. Besides, he wasn't about to go back home and cry once again. Scott, annoying Alpha that he was, was just trying to make him feel better. He knew that. And Liam really needed to feel better.

And so he followed Scott up the stairs and into his room, where he watched in a mix of puzzlement and curiosity as Scott rifled through his movie collection. Soon he seemed to find what he was looking for, because he let out an ''Aha!'', his voice full of triumph as he held up a battered Blu-ray that read ''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy''. The cover certainly caught Liam's eye, as it showed a masked individual holding up what seemed to be a sword made out of a red beam of light.

''Let me guess.'' Liam said. ''All those obscure references he keeps making come from _that_?''

''Indeed, my dear beta.'' Scott said, that adorable smile still present on his face. ''And they're not obscure. Star Wars is a cultural icon. We are just uncultured youngsters who need to get a better education in the art of film.''

Liam scoffed. ''How do you know that?''

''Because Stiles himself told me so when he dropped this off last year. I was going to watch it with Kira, but sadly I soon became way too occupied with being kidnapped and transformed into a raging Berserker who wanted to kill all of you to worry about getting immersed in the neverending battle between the Sith and Jedi. Well… neverending until the credits roll.''

''Jedi-what, now?'' Liam asked, as he examined the case of the movie further as Scott put on the movie into his Ps4. ''And why is this the original trilogy if it's episodes 4-6? And why are they called ''episodes''? I mean, I know the Sherlock ones are long, but this is ridiculous.''

''Apparently, the original trilogy is episodes 4-6 because the other three are prequels.'' Then he looked up at Liam with an almost concerned look on his face. ''And if you want to get into Stiles' pants you do _not_ talk about the prequels.''

''Why not?''

''Apparently they are a plague upon this Earth or something like that.'' Scott shrugged. ''Anyways, you need to get to know your hubby better, and I need to make you feel better just as you have me, so we are going to curl up like an old married couple on that bed and have a movie marathon.'' Liam watched with fascination as Scott wagged his finger from the bed and back to Liam's face. ''Understood?''

''OK…'' Liam said, and after a moment, he smiled. ''Thanks, Scott. You're the best.''

Scott spread his arms out as he settled on the bed and then patted his left side, motioning for Liam to sit next to him. ''I do get that a lot.''

''No, you don't.''

Distracted by the Twentieth Century Fox logo that suddenly showed up on Scott's TV, he didn't see when his Alpha moved to hit him on the side of his ribs, and felt a slight pain. ''Ow.''

''Shut up.'' Scott said playfully, and then wrapped his arms around Liam and they settled down to watch the movie.

The next morning, Stiles woke up from a sex dream. A very vivid one. With _Liam._

It had started out just like the other night, but had taken an unexpectedly pleasant tone as Stiles suddenly got all hot and bothered as Liam kissed him, and kissed back. From there it was all clothes flying and hot thrusting and he fucked Liam right there in that clearing. And Dream Stiles had enjoyed it. _Very much._

The thing was, Stiles hadn't been able to get the young, often pesky werewolf out of his head since the other had sexually assaulted him in those godforsaken woods. Now it was not only the place where Scott had gotten bit by a werewolf, changing both their lives forever, but it was also the place where he had started falling for Liam. Hard.

The problem was, he had no idea how to tell him that.

And it wasn't just that he was attracted to him. Sure, Liam's then-unwanted kiss had jump-started the whole thing, but even before that he had started to grow fond of the guy. He was so sweet to him all the time, and goddamn it if he hadn't been the only one not to treat him like a handicap or something after Malia left. He had just _been there_ for him, taking his mind off of the damn werecoyote with daddy issues with violent movies and thematically-similar videogames. It had been the most fun he'd had since the break-up, and he didn't like to think about how much it would've taken for him to heal if Liam hadn't done that. He owed the guy, he c _ared_ about him, and what had he done? Treated him like a pest when he had come on to him (most likely unwillingly, he might add), and now God knows how the poor guy was handling it.

Just as he was about to take a shower and wash his guilt-and leftover cum from his dream- away, he heard his phone ring. He sighed, silently cursing whoever it was that had dared to not respect the fact that he was not a morning person, much less when he had had a less-than orthodox awakening.

Then he read ''Scotty'' on his phone screen, and brightly answered: ''Well, if it isn't my favorite were-friend!''

''Stiles… we have a problem.''

Alarmed by his friend's words and weary tone of voice, he sat back down onto the bed and groaned. ''Ugh, can't the supernatural dangers that plague this rip-off of Sunnydale of a town of ours take the day off once in a while?''

''No… it's not that.'' Scott said. Stiles could hear him sigh.

''Well, what is it? Dating problems?'' Stiles' voice took on a playful tone. He might have problems of his own with this kind of thing at the moment, but he still fully intended to make fun of other people's. ''Don't know how to make your girlfriend see cherry blossoms when you're feeling under the weather, huh?''

''Ewww, Stiles!'' This time Stiles imagined Scott's disgusted look on the other side of the line, and it only made him smirk with more gusto. ''And yes, but not mine.''

That made Stiles frown. ''And the reason why you take me for the host of The Bachelor is…?''

''Well, that's the thing. This time, the bachelor is… well, you.''

Stiles' mouth flew open. ''Excuse me?''

''Liam came by last night. He told me what went down between you two the other day. He's a wreck, Stiles.''

That made the other teen lie back against his headboard and sigh heavily. ''Oh, God.''

''Yeah.'' Scott reciprocated the sigh. ''And you need to fix it.''

''And how do you recommend I do that?'' When he heard Scott scoff, he continued. ''No, seriously, tell me. Because I've been wracking my brain about it for the past 36 hours.''

''You have?''

''Yes, Scott. I might've become possessed by an evil fox spirit once, but I am _not_ heartless. I'm worried about him, too.'' He decided to skip the details about why that was, exactly.

''Well… he's asleep right now. I decided to keep him company until further notice after I realized how deep this crush was.''

''And I'm assuming by your wording that you knew he _had_ a crush in the first place?''

That made Scott hesitate, Stiles guessed that he had realized his mistake. ''Well, yeah… it was pretty obvious. I'm his alpha yet he wants to spend time with you even more than me.''

''And that hurts your little wolfy heart?'' Stiles said with an evil grin.

''Well, a little.''

''Huh. Then maybe getting us together will make you feel better.''

''What?'' Scott said, his puzzlement amusing Stiles.

''I mean, letting my BFF's beta and personal friend die of heartbreak just because I don't want to face him seems a little too Peter, doesn't it?''

''And the fact that you like girls isn't a problem why?''

''Because… you know I don't just like girls.''

Scott sighed, his feigning gone. ''Of course you don't. Poor Danny probably left Beacon Hills due to your horrible stalking.''

''Hey, I was a confused young man! I can't be held accountable.''

''I don't think that's a good enough argument. You'd better watch out if he comes back and takes this to court.''

Stiles scoffed. ''You keep your snout shut and just make sure Liam doesn't leave your house until I get there. I'm apologizing… and asking him out on a date. Maybe.''

Stiles could feel Scott smiling through the phone. ''You go it, Casanova.''

Liam woke up, suddenly aware of the lack of a very warm werewolf pillow next to him that he had grown very accustomed to last night. The fact that he wasn't attracted to the guy didn't seem to keep him from enjoying snuggling up to him. And now that snuggling was over and he demanded to know why.

''Scott?'' he yelled as he padded out of the room, having taken off his shoes to sleep.

''Down here! Cooking breakfast!'' he heard a familiar voice yell from the kitchen.

''Coming!'' Liam said as he worked his way down the hall and down the stairs, cursing himself for his choice of words. Scott did really seem to like sexual innuendos between the two of them, and he hated himself for possibly giving him the satisfaction of having one come from himself.

When he reached the kitchen-his pace quickened by the smell of food as soon as he left the room-, he found Scott hunched over a pan, the smell of bacon now even stronger than it was upstairs. Liam was famished, his heartbreak not allowing him to eat much more than a TV dinner Scott practically forced down his throat after they paused The Empire Strikes Back because Scott pointed out that they were both too physically exhausted by the feels the ''No, Luke, I am your father!'' scene had produced in both of them to continue.

''Hey, there, sleepyhead.'' Scott teased as he waved a salute from the stove.

''Morning, Scott. That smells delicious!'' said Liam, and it was no lie.

''Well, training you in the art of all that ''were-wolfing'' involves is not my only talent.'' Scott replied as he got out their breakfast, put it in plates and put one in front of Liam on the kitchen island. ''I can also cook a mean omelet with a side of bacon.''

''Well, I am glad at least one of those things is working out well for you.''

Scott ignored him and dug into his plate. Liam followed not soon after.

''So,'' Scott broke the silence first between a mouthful of egg. ''we plowed through all 3 episodes last night before we collapsed on top of each other like we were in heat. I'm rather proud of ourselves.''

Liam ignored the innuendo once again, although it amused Liam that he had now decided to make them supernatural. ''Indeed. Not a bad idea after all.''

''No.'' Scott agreed. ''I am not that much into sci-fi, but that was one good ride.''

''You sure you don't want to make a comment about riding in a different context?'' Liam sneered and winked at Scott. He wasn't usually the type of guy to make those sorts of comments, but it was Scott. He was so use to the guy by now that he felt he could tell him anything. Plus, he liked payback.

It had the desired effect. Scott reddened. ''Oh, my God, you're just as bad as me!''

Soon they were both laughing, and Scott was the first one to stop the fit. ''Hey, Liam.''

''Yes?''

''About what you said… you don't really think I'm a bad alpha, do you?''

Liam looked up from his breakfast and saw that Scott was frowning. ''Are you kidding?''

When Scott's expression made it clear he was not, he quickly said. ''Dude, I know I don't know any more alphas, but you… you're an awesome one.''

Scott's eyes brightened. ''I am?''

''Of course. Who else would not only take it upon himself to teach me what it means to be a werewolf even though he has plenty of other stuff to worry about in his life, but also comforts me and says lewd comments to me while making sure I know all about my crush's favorite movies when in fact that crush is a guy who is like a brother to you and you've known since, like, forever. And that's really awkward.''

Scott blushed at Liam's words, and smiled sweetly. ''I never thought of it like that.''

''Well, I did. And trust me, I would probably be borrowing Kira's sword and committing seppuku right now if I hadn't gotten the brilliant idea of cooking you that soup and coming over here.''

Scott scoffed. ''Well, ritualistic suicide seems rather harsh for a broken heart. And trust me, stuff between you and Stiles will go back to normal in no time.''

Liam turned his head sideways. ''How are you so sure about that?''

Then the doorbell rang, and for some reason that made Scott grin with an air of what looked like triumph to the younger teen. ''I don't know, but maybe the mailman will know.''

''But I'm eating!'' Liam complained.

Suddenly, Scott's eyes glowed with red. ''And I'm your alpha, and I'm telling you to get the door.''

Taken aback by Scott's forcefulness, Liam decided it was no use arguing and decided to get the door.

And he was even more surprised to find Stiles in the doorway when he opened it, wearing a very attractive pairing of a red T-shirt and tight-fitting jeans. Liam nearly fainted at the sight.

''S-Stiles?''

The other boy in the door rolled his eyes. ''Well, I don't have an equally handsome twin, now do I?''

''You did at one point!'' Scott yelled from the door. ''And he was evil.''

''And sexy! Lydia told me so.'' Stiles yelled back. Then he turned to Liam again. ''Maybe he can make a reappearance in this body tonight at 8. At my house.''

Liam felt even more light-headed at that. He was so confused right now. _What was Stiles doing here, and what the heck was this talk about an evil, sexy twin?_ ''What?''

Stiles sighed. ''Look, I shouldn't have just dropped you off acting all glacial at your house last night. I'm really sorry. I was just… well-''

''Feeling violated?'' Liam offered. ''Yeah, I'm… I'm sorry, too, that was uncalled for.

''Well, there was that.'' Stiles ceded. ''But then I just felt guilty.''

''As guilty as Anakin when he strangled Padme?'' Liam said, hoping the information he had learned from a quick Wikipedia search of the Star Wars prequels last night would help his case.

Apparently it did because Stiles grinned. ''You saw it.''

''Relax. I looked up the prequels online.'' He motioned to Scott, who as the conversation had gotten more interesting had moved to stand next to Liam. ''After Scott had the chivalry to show me such an amazing cinematic achievement as the original prequels last night''

Stiles grinned at both of them, and made a face as if to mock-cry. ''I'm so touched.''

Liam chuckled. ''Well, I couldn't very well remain ignorant over such awesomeness as my loved one's favorite movie.''

''Well… I shall have to reward such thoughtfulness later.''

Liam gulped, finding that now both of his closest friends-one of them the one he had lusted after for almost a year now-were throwing sex jokes at him a very pleasing thing indeed.

''Why in the world would you feel guilty? I was the one who raped your mouth and straddled you.''

''Yeah, well, maybe I just felt like I should've told you how enjoyable that was!'' Stiles almost yelled.

Liam's jaw nearly hit the floor. ''What?''

Stiles threw his arms out and came into the house, pulling Liam along with him and closing the door. ''If you say ''what'' one more time I shall knock some sense into you. Or maybe…'' he got closer, impossibly closer. ''I'll just shut you up with a kiss.''

Liam was pretty sure he was going to be knocked out anyways, but with the floor under him. Any second now. He kept his mouth shut, then, and saw over Stiles shoulder that Scott was grinning triumphantly watching what was going on, eating his bacon and omelet like it was popcorn.

''That's better.'' Stiles said, his expression making clear to Liam that he was enjoying this. ''Now, here's the thing: I feel bad about leaving you like that, and I'm taking you out to dinner at my house to make up for it. My dad won't be home, so we can talk.''

'' _Just_ talk?'' Liam said, finally finding his voice once again and just a little ashamed of what he was suggesting.

Stiles grin turned evil, then, apparently impersonating that twin. ''Well…I guess you'll find out if you come.'' Liam wondered if he, like himself earlier, was ignorant of the word he had just used to describe his arrival at his house. ''You in?''

Liam tripped over his own mouth in a rush to speak. ''Ohhh… I'm so in!''

Stiles smiled widely, then, looking dangerously close to the Joker in his glee, which made Liam very happy since his mirth came from the fact that he had just said 'yes' to the other's dinner invitation. People sure did like to cook for him today. ''I thought so. I'll pick you up after school. Maybe we can have a car ride that isn't, well, super awkward for a change.'' Then he looked thoughtfully to the side. ''Well, it'll still be awkward, but for different, good reasons.''

''I… I guess so.'' Was all Liam managed to babble. Was this really happening? _Was_ Stiles Stilinski _truly asking him out?_

Stiles smiled softly then, and held eyes with Liam for a moment, eyes that to Liam held promise and a good time, something he was sorely lacking these days.

And then he said: ''Well, see you then!''

And just like that, Stiles was out the door, leaving Liam to process what had just happened in a daze.

Unable to do so, he looked at Scott. ''What just happened?''

Scott laughed, and then took Liam's shoulders. ''What happened, my dear beta, is that you just got yourself a hot date with the man of your dreams!''

Liam looked at Scott then, his confused frown slowly but surely turning into a small, unbelieving smile. ''I did?''

''Yes!'' Scott laughed. ''And I set it up.''

''What?'' Liam said, unable to stop smiling so he could shoot a confused look at Scott.

''I cooked you breakfast so you could stay here and he would be able to catch you before you went to school.''

''Oh… Oh, my God!''

And then he did something he was sure he hadn't done before, and he probably should've.

He hugged Scott.

Scott returned the hug, and said to Liam's ear. ''You're welcome, Tiny-wolf.''

Liam broke the hug, then, and glared at Scott. ''Oh, not you, too!''

His alpha snickered at him. ''Oh, come on, you know you love it. And I'll make it up to you. I just thought of the perfect person to help you dress up…''

Liam gulped, because he knew exactly who Scott was talking about. ''Oh, _hell, no!_ ''

 **A/N: I love you if you managed to get through all that weird, drabbley fluff lol! Next chapter will be the end with the date and Scott and the mystery person (though if you know the characters well, you probably already figured out who it is) helping Liam get ready for it. I apologize that there really wasn't much ''sexy'' parts, but I really like realistic build-up in my stories, so I am trying to do that. Chapter 3 will probably be posted very soon, but college sucks right now so maybe it'll be a bit more than a week… Anyways, please review so I can see if I'm doing well with this, as long as it's constructive criticism, ofc! And maybe PM with ideas about what you would like to see in the sex scene? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! As always, thanks so much to everyone who has been following and favoriting this story, and to that guest review who made my night with his/her kind words. My apologies that I haven't updated in a century, college has been riding me hard. Also, I have decided to split this final chapter into two, as it would be** _ **way**_ **long. I plan to post the fourth and final chapter, which I hope to post within the next week or so, right in time for Christmas, yay. While the sex scene has been moved into the final chapter, there** _ **is**_ **a sexy scene near the end of this one between Stiam so enjoy that! My apologies if it sucks royally, though…**

Liam was not looking forward to what he was walking into.

After Scott had suggested they go to Lydia for help preparing him with his date with Stiles- something the young werewolf was still processing and every time he tried to do just that it summoned gigantic butterflies to his stomach- he had not been very pleased. Sure, Lydia was nice and all, he had no problems with the banshee. But she went a little-let's say- overboard when it came to these things. She did not want to be this girl's human Ken doll, even for just one night.

To add even more misery to the night, Scott was unable to come with him since he was too busy studying for his AP Biology final. Poor guy was absolutely terrified of the teacher of that class, and it was also very important for his future to pass the class, if Scott ever wanted to be an actual veterinarian, which, by the way, was totally the right professor for Scott, him being an actual puppy and all…

Suddenly, Liam's eyes widened, which a mix of both horror and glee that he didn't really understand. He knew he wasn't going to survive a night with Lydia alone, so the answer was simple: he simply had to get his best friend to go with him. But, there was a teensy tiny problem to that plan:

He hadn't actually _told him_ about any of this yet. God, he was going to kill him for not notifying him about him finally bagging the man of his dreams.

Dread filling his stomach, he dialed Mason's number:

He picked up as fast as lightning, as usual, and said: ''Question: Is it weird for me to be at the quad secretly fantasizing about having Brett just _take_ me in the middle of the lacrosse field?''

Despite the deadly situation he was about to launch himself into, he smiled fondly. Mason had had a major crush on their fellow lacrosse player since the first time he laid eyes on him during practice at the beginning of freshman year. It had been one of the last notable things to happen before the whole werewolf thing. God, how he missed those times. But, then again, he would never have met Scott and the love of his life if all that hadn't gone down, so I guess it was for the best. Still, he missed it when it was just him and Mason, the latter always complaining about their being way too many hot guys and only one of him.

Still smiling, Liam replied: ''That depends: Is he wolfed out and being all masochistic with you in this fantasy?''

There was a few seconds of silence on the other end of the line: ''Well, yeah. It wouldn't be a Mason fantasy if it didn't have that. How'd you know, anyway?''

''Just a hunch. But I'm afraid that automatically qualifies as unhealthy, and you should see someone about this.''

''Well, as long as the shrink is Brett Talbot, I have absolutely no problem with that.'' Mason said cheerfully.

''You're impossible.'' Liam said, shaking his head. He'd missed Mason.

''So, does this call have a specific purpose?'' his best friend inquired.

''Um…'' Liam trailed off, trying to find the right words to phrase this most monumental of news.

''Wait…'' said Mason, his voice slowly being washed over by the distinct sound of realization. ''I know that 'Um'! You're about to tell me something that's going to either alarm me or make me very happy. So which is it? I need answers, and I need them now!''

Liam admired both his friend's perception and his impression of the famous commercial. ''Both?''

''Uh, oh. That doesn't sound very nice.''

''It isn't. But not because of the news, it's the fact that I haven't said anything until today, almost a full 48 hours after it happened. Well, 24 if you take out the sad parts.''

''After _what_ happened?'' Mason's voice had gone from confused to almost fit to burst with curiosity.

''After… after IkissedStileswhilehewashelpingmewithcontrolandfailedandheturnedmedownflatbutthenaskedmeoutthefollowingmorningandnowwe'regoingonthisromanticdatetoGodknowswhereandIneedyourmoralsupportinordertosurvivegettingdressedbyLydiaandohdearGodpleasedon'tmurderme.''

Liam filled his lungs after wasting all his air getting the words out in less than 15 seconds. Dead silence filled the other end of the line.

Finally, Mason's voice was heard:

''Wait…'' the African-American nerd looked to be contemplating the answer to the universe. ''You're going on a date… with _Stiles?_ _The_ Stiles? The one who gets your libido flying up faster than an engine-powered wheelchair on the highest speed?''

''Yes.'' He'd told him about Stiles a long time ago. Mason had majorly freaked out once he found out he had feelings for a guy-though more disappointed that it hadn't been Mason himself-, but his interest was deflated after he failed to show feelings for anyone other than the mole-covered nerd in the hoodie. ''The very same.''

More silence. God, Liam really wished Mason was not a quiet contemplator.

''That… is… amazing!'' Mason nearly blew off Liam's ear with his screaming of the last word, which was followed by a victorious cackle not unlike a witch's. ''My homeboy is finally getting some action! Take that, Scott!''

''Wait… what?'' _What could Scott possibly have to do with this?_

''Oh, he made a bet with me that Stiles was never going to get with you. I disagreed, and now he owes me 50 bucks.''

''Oh, did he?'' Liam's tone turned angry, and he vowed to tear his Alpha a new one next time he saw him.

''Yeah… I kind of purposefully said that so you'd bite him in the ass.''

''Oh, don't worry, I will.'' Liam was 100% serious. ''So… you're not mad I hadn't told you?''

''Hell, yeah, I am.'' Mason assured. ''You should've told me the second he slamming his Jeep door in your face launched you into a deep depression.''

''Pretty sure I slammed the door on him, but OK. You're right. I'm so sorry. I'll get you in a broom closet alone with Brett as compensation. And he'll be sweaty from practice.''

''That is a very tempting bribe indeed…'' Mason said, his tone of voice fully supporting his words. ''Alright, I forgive you. So, what's this about Lydia?''

Liam smiled gratefully, even though his best friend couldn't actually see it. ''You're truly the best gay sidekick a werewolf could ever ask for?''

''I'm not a sidekick! I'm your equal! You couldn't survive a single night without my morale boosts.'' Liam was pretty sure Mason was glowing with confidence right now.

''Yes, of course.'' Liam said in a sarcastic tone. ''My apologies, oh, mighty one.''

''The mightiest of them all.'', replied Mason, and his werewolf friend could practically see the smile he must've been wearing from the other end of the line.

And so, here they stood, on Lydia's front door, both of them terrified of what might go down in a few moments' time. After Liam had filled in his friend about how Lydia always meant business with this sort of thing, Mason had become equally intimidated by the prospect. Though he'd rubbed in Liam's face that he wasn't actually the one who was going to be alone with him in a room full of deadly chemicals and sharp styling scissors.

Though, knowing Mason, it wouldn't surprise Liam that he'd get himself some man-candy as well and make it a double date just so he could keep an eye on the proceedings. God, he hoped not.

''Thanks again for tagging along, man.'' Said Liam, putting an arm around the human's shoulders.

''No problem, man. Wouldn't miss it for all the men in the world.''

Liam chuckled in a disbelieving way. ''Not even Brett?''

''Brett Talbot is _not_ a man.'' Mason said as if this was obvious. ''He is a fine specimen crafted by the gods and given the gift of lycanthropy just so he could get rock-hard abs and destroy my hormones with his inhuman beauty.''

Liam shook his head in defeat, but a smile crept up his lips. ''That is true, my friend.''

''Of course it is.'' Mason stopped talking for a second. ''Anyways, I'm being serious, man. I'm happy to be here on the morning of the day where all your smexy gay dreams come true.''

Liam laughed. ''You don't know that that will happen.''

''I've seen Stiles, Liam. Spoken to him, actually. He is a hormone-fueled beast. He shall mount you the minute you step into his house.''

''Ew. Being mounted sounds like I'm a horse or something.''

''That is the idea.''

Just when Liam was about to express his outrage at this idea, the door opened, and a gorgeous-as-usual Lydia Martin appeared in the doorway.

''Hello, boys.'' She said, with an almost-evil glint in her eyes that made Liam suddenly feel nervous again. ''We have much work to do.''

An hour later, Liam was trussed up, and he had to admit, after seeing the results of Lydia's involvement in this whole date thing. After he had recovered from the sheer size of Lydia's closet and the sheer variety of her beauty products, he had actually thought it ended up being worth it.

He was wearing a simple white T-shirt over a leather jacket, a combination he found quite suited him. His head was styled to perfection, his usual punk-style flawless. He had white and black Converse on his feet, and blue faded jeans.

Lydia was standing behind him, admiring her work.

''There.'' She said, a satisfied look on her face. ''You look ready to conquer a certain formerly-possessed geeky teenager's heart.''

Liam had to smile at that. He really did look good. ''I do, don't I?''

''Of course.'' Said Lydia, her tone evidently showing that she had no doubt whatsoever in her cosmetic abilities. ''It was I who dressed you up, after all. It's not like I wasn't going to make sure you were sex on legs.''

Liam turned to the banshee, a grateful smile on his lips. ''Thanks, Lydia. You really do rock at this.''

Lydia mirrored Liam's facial expression. ''You're quite welcome, Liam. It's your dream date. I would be a crime against my reputation if I wasn't there to make sure you dropped jaws.''

Liam laughed at that, then surprised both of himself and his banshee friend by hugging Lydia. When he pulled back, he said: ''You know, you're really not that scary after all. Though you did yank my hair a little earlier.''

Lydia chuckled. ''Sorry about that. Though if you want to see me in a truly scary mode, you should come by when I'm having one of my banshee episodes. I keep having to have my windows repaired because my screams are constantly blowing them up.''

The young beta winced at that. ''Damn. Thank God you're rich.''

''The perks of being loaded, I guess.'' Lydia shrugged. ''Now let's go downstairs. We're carpooling to school.''

Liam groaned. He was way too nervous about tonight to think about _learning_ right now. ''Do we have to?''

''Think of it this way: when you leave school, it'll be in Stiles' jeep. Pretty sure that's enough encouragement.''

Liam gulped. The girl had a point. ''Guess you're right.''

''Aren't I always?''

And at that, they got downstairs, joined Mason-who made a comment about Liam being careful about him not mounting Liam himself while he was wearing that outfit- and headed for school, Liam's butterflies on overdrive.

Looking at Liam from his spot next to him on the backseat, he noticed his nervous expression and said: ''Hey, you alright?''

''Yeah.'' Liam took a deep breath. ''I just feel a little bit like Kane in the chestburster scene fromAlien.''

Mason chuckled at that. ''You really do like him, don't you?''

''Yeah…'' Liam's lips instantly turned into a longing smile at the thought of Stiles. ''I'm kinda crazy about him.''

''Well, I'm sure after seeing you in that getup, he'll feel the same way about you.'' Mason fired his werewolf BFF a reassuring look.

''You think so?''

''I _know_ so. Trust me, tonight is gonna be amazeballs.''

Liam frowned. ''You did not just say that word.''

''As a matter of fact, I did.'' Mason replied, seeming thoughtful. ''And I'm not proud of it. It's quite popular among the gay community, and it had infected my very soul.''

''As should no one who says it. It's the most retarded word in the history of the English language.''

''It really is.''

Suddenly Liam realized he was speaking to just the right person to ask about the activities he might get into tonight, so he opened with:

''So, Mason…'' Liam struggled to find the words that would most smoothly open a conversation like this. ''What is it like having sex with another guy?''

Suddenly Mason looked at Liam like he'd just asked him to be his best man at his and Stiles' wedding, which, coincidentally, was something the werewolf was actually planning on doing, if that amazing yet hypothetical scenario ever actually came to pass, that is. ''Finally! I've been _dying_ for you to ask me about this.''

Liam shot his gay BFF a puzzled look. ''You have?''

''Sure, man. It is my duty as a renowned member of the gay community to assess you in such matters.''

Liam scoffed and rode up his eyebrows. ''You are not even a renowned member of Beacon Hills' gay community. And trust me, there are a lot of us.''

''And how would you know? I'm not even sure you _are_ in this community, what with your only liking one guy and all.''

''Whatever.'' Liam's expression turned serious then, and he was nervous again to get to the matter at hand. ''So… does it hurt?''

''You mean, being fucked?'' Mason asked, perfectly aware that that was what the werewolf was asking and just interested in seeing him become uncomfortable by the term. ''At first, yes, but then it turns into this wonderful current of very dirty pleasure that invades your entire being.''

Liam was amused. ''Well, aren't you the romantic? You should launch a gay erotica empire. You could be like a homosexually-inclined E.L James.''

''I thought I already was.'' Mason said slyly. ''Anyways, just use a condom and lube, and enjoy your man. I hear he's quite well-endowed, if you catch my drift.''

Liam's eyes widened, as he _did c_ atch Mason's drift and almost wished he didn't. ''And you know this _how?''_

''He asked me to tell him if ''his member'' was impressive. Needless to say, the answer was a resounding 'yes'.''

''And why hadn't you mentioned that you saw my crush's dick?'' Liam was almost angry.

''Because it would only depress you more. Knowing you could never have all that meat.''

Liam flushed beet-red and punched his friend on the shoulder not-so-playfully.

Mason laughed, then said: ''I told you: renowned member of the LGBTQ community right here!''

Liam ignored him and simply rode his eyes, then 2 seconds heard Lydia call out that they'd arrived, and parked the car.

The second they were about to open the car door, Scott came out of nowhere, and opened it himself, and after picking Liam up off the floor, flashed his puppy smile and said: ''You ready for the best day of your life?''

Liam's stomach dropped at that. He could actually feel the alien stretching his stomach. ''Not really.''

''Well, sorry, but you gotta be. And of course, don't hesitate to calm me if you suddenly realize you're having a nervous breakdown. Come on.''

Then he actually dragged Liam towards the entrance of the school, getting a yelp out of his beta in the process.

He looked back at Mason, who was walking behind him, looking unfazed, and flashed him a thumbs-up. He really should consider getting new friends…

Liam's day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. He was on edge on almost every single one of his classes, minus History since he actually liked that one, and being transported to ancient times actually took him away from the present. Not that it wasn't a very e _xciting_ present, what with having a date with the guy of his dreams, who was coming to pick him up right after class and do god-knows-what with him. He secretly hoped their activities took a turn for the sexy. Though every time he thought of that scenario, he reminded himself that he simply wasn't that lucky.

But, by God, he sure hoped Lady Luck cut him some slack tonight. Just this once.

By the end of his last period-Math, which just made Liam feel worse since he didn't understand even a syllable of what his professor was saying-, he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. This apparently was something Scott had foreseen, as when he looked at the doorway after the bell rang, there was his adorable head peeking it, looking at Liam. Worriment peppered his puppy-dog smile, which only made Liam feel even warmer inside once he noticed him. God, he really had been lucky with this one.

As Liam walked out of class, Scott put his arm around his shoulder, and walked with him to the school's exit, whispering into his ear with a smirk: ''The time is nigh, and your knight in shining armor awaits.''

Liam groaned: ''I really hate that English teacher of yours. He has no idea what putting Romeo and Juliet on his curriculum has done to this friendship.''

Scott laughed. ''I do. It has changed it for the better. Besides, ye knows in his heart of hearts that thy soul and libido jumps for joy whenever you hear me quoting Shakespeare.''

''But that's the problem: You're _not_ quoting Shakespeare. You're just applying the Old English way of speaking to everything you say. And trust me, it's not fun. For anyone, except you. And you're an idiot.''

''Well,'' Scott said, his tone turning menacing. ''I'm an idiot who is letting you date my best friend, so you're going to listen to my Shakespearean way of speaking, and you're going to like it!''

Liam broke away from him, not out of intimidation but annoyance, and to be able to properly give him an alarmed glare. ''Since when did you become a mean blackmailer?''

''Since my beta insulted my choice of words, and hurt my sensible feelings.''

''Oh, don't give me the kicked puppy routine. It doesn't suit you.'' Liam said, rolling his eyes.

''Well, would you prefer the _hot_ puppy routine?'' Scott said, giving Liam what his Alpha thought was a seductive smirk, complete with eyebrow rolling.

''I would prefer any routine except that one. Plus, pretty sure I'm not into bestiality.''

''Yeah, right.'' Scott said, snickering. ''You know you are attracted to me. And someday you will run into my arms and accept it. And then we'll have steaming Alpha/Beta sex and it will be a thing of beauty.''

''You're disgusting.'' Liam replied, not even looking at him. Despite his words, a smile crept at the corner of his mouth, almost involuntarily.

Unfortunately for Liam, Scott noticed, and he jabbed a finger at his beta's mouth and said: ''Ha! He acknowledges his feelings.''

''The only thing I'm acknowledging is that although this is a _really_ entertaining conversation, I am leaving.''

''Oh, come on!'' Scott said, in his best kicked-puppy voice, but it was in vain: Liam was already halfway to the door marked ''Exit'' on top, which he slammed open as soon as he got to it.

But what he saw there was not a pretty sight. There were all manner of cars there: Volkswagens, Camaros, Kias, Porches (which is apparently the brand of car a certain ex-kanima boyfriend of Lydia's had preferred, though he was gone now, and from the way his friends talked about him, he wasn't sure he was missing out on much), the whole garage, but…

There was no Jeep in sight, and that made Liam panic. In a big way. The alien threatened to make his toned pectorals into a gory mess, and he really didn't want the entire school to see his insides. So he sat down on the top of the stairs leading down into the parking lot proper, and tried to convince himself that Stiles was just being held up in class. Yeah, that must be. It had to be.

Right?

Just before he was about to start feeling like crying, Scott finally caught up to him, and sat down. He assessed the situation in a second, and looked very alarmed, even angry. He sat down next to Liam on the stairs-never minding that they were basically blocking the only exit and it was time for everyone inside to leave- and hugged him tightly from the side, bringing his head to his breast.

''I guess you win that bet after all…'' Liam said bitterly.

Scott jumped, and looked at Liam in bewilderment after removing him from his chest. ''What bet?''

''The bet you made with Mason that I'd never get with Stiles.''

His Alpha's skin tone currently matched the red of his eyes, and his eyes were not unlike a caged wolf. ''Oh, that's-''

''Don't bother.'' Liam replied, cutting him off with his hand. ''You were right. I was a fool for thinking otherwise.''

''Hey…'' Scott said, shushing him when it looked like Liam was about to sob. ''He's just late. I'm sure of it. He'll be here. I was dead wrong. He's crazy about you. Don't worry, and please don't cry. I'm not so good with crying people.''

That got a chuckle out of Liam, who wiped a stupid falling tear from his eyes and said: ''That's not very attractive. You'd got to act more manly if you really want to woo me into polygamy.''

Scott smiled his signature angelic grin, and he thanked God for the warmth it always brought him. It wasn't the way Stiles' wicked one did; this one brought him more outright joy than lustful feelings and butterflies.

Suddenly, Liam decided he was done crying. Instead, he was going to take _action._ And that included tearing his date a new one.

He dialed Stiles' phone. He picked up on the second ring, and Liam didn't allow him to spew whatever lame excuse he was sure to come up with on the spot right about now:

''Stiles, your best friend is comforting me right now. And just so you know, I'm finding his muscular, tan arms around me quite arousing. If you don't get here right now, we're gonna go to his car and have sex. Of the really dirty variety. And from the way Scott has been looking at me lately, I can assure you it will be purely consensual.''

The line went dead, and that made Liam feel pride, as his angry comment had obviously made Stiles speechless. He looked over at Scott, who wore an expression on his face that was a mix between amusement and shock. It was adorable on him.

Suddenly, Stiles' voice could finally be heard on the other end of the line: ''Well, I am going to ignore that admittedly-disturbing rant of yours, but I think you're going to regret it when you hear the reason why I'm not there in the first place.

Liam scoffed. ''Yeah, right.''

''Fine, be sarcastic and resentful. It will only make the swallowing of thy words even more amusing to moi.''

Liam sighed, but his curiosity was piqued. _What could be so amazing that would cause Stiles to be late when he knew how important this was to Liam?_

He spoke to Stiles again. ''OK, I'll bite. What is this most astounding of excuses.''

Liam was surprised to hear Stiles' evil laugh. Apparently he was embracing his inner nogitsune. ''Look to your left and find out.''

''What are you talking abo-''

Suddenly he felt Scott shift in his embracing of Liam and poke his rib. He looked up at his alpha, and now his face of poor shock. ''Liam… Oh, he didn't!''

He was looking to their left. Where Stiles had just told him to look. He followed his gaze.

His jaw dropped, and what he saw made Lydia's comforting comment earlier about him getting out of the school in Stiles' Jeep meaningless.

Because what Stiles was rolling in onto the school on was most definitely _not_ his Jeep.

It was a freaking huge limo. And coming out its ceiling was Stiles' torso, wearing his signature flannel red and black shirt, and a huge grin on his face. His arms-previously occupied with putting his phone away in his pocket-were now splayed out away from him in a position not unlike a king as he's carried by his subjects on a fancy throne.

As Liam took all this in, he picked his jaw up and found himself saying: ''You've got to be fuckin' kidding me…''

Suddenly everybody's eyes were on that limousine, and finally it parked right in front of Liam, and Stiles disappeared from the opening made by the sun roof, and emerged again from the door. The driver-a handsome guy in his 30s dressed in a fancy conductor's suit and white hat-got out and took Stiles' place, holding the door open for the two of them.

This allowed Stiles to walk towards Liam with a wicked grin, and all Liam could do was stand up and wait for him to reach him. He was pretty sure he was dreaming. But then again, he felt queasy. _Why would he feel queasy in such a perfect dream as this?_

As Stiles walked within earshot, Liam tried to articulate words: ''Wha- How? When?''

He just stared at Stiles, who finally reached him, put his arms around Liam's head, and chuckled, then looked at Scott. ''A little birdie told me your dream was to have your man drive in on a limo and for him to be smiling and have his arms triumphantly on either side of him Jesus-style, like Gus in ''The Fault in Our Stars''. So, after I recovered from the disgusting notion that you would like that obscenely saccharine sobfest, I decided to pay you back for any emotional turmoil I might've caused lately by doing exactly that. Spent all my allowance on it, too. So, just so you know, you're buying me lunch until we graduate.

Liam looked confused at Scott. ''When did I tell you that? I mean, it's God's honest truth, but how?...'' He trailed off.

Scott smiled mischievously and shrugged. ''You were mumbling about it in your sleep when you fell asleep watching Star Wars yesterday.''

''And how did you know it wasn't just the ramblings of a sleeping werewolf?''

''I didn't.'' said Scott matter-of-factly. ''But, c'mon, everyone should get picked up in a limo by a hot person at least once in their life.''

''Oh, so you think I'm hot?'' chimed in Stiles with a lascivious glint in his eye. ''Sorry, Scott, but I don't do polygamy. And you're sort of my brother. And that's just gross.''

Scott chuckled, and stood up. ''Of course, I was pretty sure he wasn't actually going to go through with it.''

''C'mon, you know me.'' Stiles said confidently. ''I can never resist the urge to go overboard.''

Liam was suddenly overwhelmed with a huge warmth in his chest, and hugged Scott. ''This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me. Thanks… so much.''

Scott broke away, and ruffled Liam's hair. ''You're very welcome, my dearest beta. Just don't soil it with semen. Pretty sure it's a rental.''

Liam had no choice but to laugh at that. ''Relax. The car sex was only an offer that I made to you. Which, by the way… is still open. Unlike Stiles, multiple partners don't scare me.'' He tried to put on the sexiest grin he could.

Scott blushed. ''Are you serious? Liam, I was kidding all those times. I don't want to have sex with you.''

''Sure…'' said Liam, as he walked away with Stiles. ''Keep telling yourself that, buddy…''

Even as they were already about 2 feet away from him, he heard Scott shout. ''I'm being truthful! I swear!''

Liam rose up his hand in goodbye. ''Good-bye, Scott. Make sure not to hurt yourself jacking off to me tonight…''

He turned around at that last part, just to see Scott's own, misshapen-but-still-cute jaw hit the floor.

Stiles laughed at that, then took Liam's hand and stood next to the driver, who had not moved from his spot since his and Stiles' arrival. Then Stiles spoke: ''Your carriage, milady.''

Liam rolled his eyes and ignored Stiles' hand, sliding into the heavenly comfortable seat. ''Shut up.''

''Oh, not into that, huh?'' said Stiles as he joined him inside the limo, which looked even more awesome on the inside, with tinted windows, a mini-fridge and footstools inside. ''Good of you to tell me, because I was going to use something similar to that in our sexy misadventures this evening.''

''You say that like those misadventures are actually a given.''

That actually made Stiles frown. ''They aren't?''

''Well, you may have just done a very romantic and thoughtful romantic gesture, but that's not enough to make my underwear drop.''

Stiles snorted. ''Then… is this?''

Stiles then tackled Liam into the seat, climbing on top of him, before saying to the driver: ''Ashton, please close the window between us. You don't want to hear what's going to happen right about now. And please, to the fanciest yet reasonably-economic Italian restaurant you know of.''

''Certainly, sir.'' The man replied in a British accent, then closed the window faster than Liam could ask him for help. He was certainly scared by what Stiles was proposing with this position.

Instead, he focused on talking. ''Italian? Did Scott tell you I liked that, too?''

''No, actually.'' Scott said, with a curious look. ''I just really want fettucine Alfredo right now. Had a craving for it all day like you wouldn't believe.''

Liam snorted. ''Has that got anything to do with why you're pinning me down right now and look like you're about to eat me or something?''

''Wrong again, Tiny-wolf.'' Stiles said, getting closer, moving towards Liam's mouth, making the werewolf below him get really nervous. ''If you think back, you assaulted me just like this 2 days ago and started this whole dramatic courtship of mine. And since then, I have become quite possessed by an entirely different craving.''

Stiles was brushing against Liam's lips now with his own, and Liam was getting so aroused and out of breath that he could hardly articulate what he said next. ''and what's-what's that?''

Liam's mouth was so close to Stiles' that he could actually _feel_ the human teen's mouth twist into a full-toothed wicked grin. ''I've been craving you.''

Liam's mouth gaped at that, and Stiles used that opportunity to attack it. Passionately.

Liam had been awaiting Stiles' lips to wrap against his own for so long. He'd cooked up many fantasies- and twice as many orgasms- that included it (among other things he would probably never tell anyone about, except Mason, maybe... boy, couldn't he wait to update him about this). However, the actual thing was much hotter than he had ever dreamt of. And did he thank God for that.

Stiles' mouth was heaven. It expertly clashed with Liam's mouth in a way that would make you think the two were made to make love to the other. It ravenously and urgently sought to explore every corner of Liam's lips, which soon occupied themselves with reciprocating the act. Liam kissed Stiles back with the same love and intensity he'd kept bottled up all this time, with his heart beating uncontrollably, his mind still trying to make him believe that this could not possibly be happening. Liam told it to calmly shut the fuck up, and instead moved his hands up to run them all over Stiles' hair, the beautifully messy hair he'd loved since the first time he'd laid eyes upon it. He dared his mind to tell him that he being able to feel everything that was going on right now to the very depths of his soul was fake. He was pleased to feel that Stiles' heartbeat matched his own, his breath was ragged and hurried from the intense kissing, and the way he held Liam was the tenderest way he had ever been held. God, this must've only been happening for like 5 seconds, but he was already addicted to this. The way this made him feel, it was the way he wanted to feel every moment of the rest of his life.

Before long, Stiles' mouth pushed inside Liam's, seeking entrance so he could continue exploring Liam, and mapping him out. He did so urgently, like he couldn't wait to ravage to young werewolf some more. Gladly, Liam let him, opening his mouth as wide as it could go.

But Stiles broke away, then, and instead but his lips and spoke in a hushed tone: ''Liking the afternoon so far?''

Liam breathed out a ''yes'' that he would later puzzle himself trying to figure out how in the hell he managed to make it out.

Stiles' evil chuckle only made Liam hornier. He was already developing quite the impressive tent in his pants, and he could feel Stiles was in the same situation, though more subdued. ''Tell me, Liam… have you ever had your mouth completely ravaged by another person's tongue?''

Liam's eyes widened at that, and he just shook his head no.

Stiles then lifted his head and looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes he'd dreamt about looking into as passionately as they themselves were looking at him now, which was by itself something that filled him with an indescribable glee.

''Want me to introduce you to that wonderful experience, then, Tiny-wolf?'' Stiles said, a half-smile covering the mouth that Liam oh-so-desperately wanted back on his as soon as possible.

''Yes… yes, please.''

The human on top of him hummed contentedly and rubbed his nose against the werewolf's neck, the tip of his tongue making a trip up towards his ear. Liam moaned at that, and felt his eyes shift into the yellow of the wolf. He was enjoying this just as much as Liam, he was sure of that. ''It'' was the one who'd gotten the teen in this situation in the first place, after all. Liam made a mental note to research a way to communicate with your inner wolf so he could thank it for its bravado.

Stiles' raspy, deliciously sinful voice snapped him out of his stupor. ''Hmmm… someone's excited, huh? Those eyes of yours are like 2 little headlights reacting to my every touch…''.

As he said this, Stiles took Liam's earlobe into his mouth and bit down on it. Liam's moans turned to whimpers. This was the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt in his whole life. Ever.

''Stiles…'' Liam said his date's name in a drunken stupor brought on by his increasing arousal. ''Please…''

''You're gonna have to be more specific, pup.'' Stiles said, releasing Liam's abused earlobe and moving his lips back in front of Liam's, gently brushing against them, teasing the other. Liam knew that Stiles was aware of exactly what he was doing to Liam, and he both loved and hated him for it. He had no idea where Stiles had gotten this whole dominating side from, but he thanked the Maker for whoever he had learnt it from.

''Please…'' Liam had been reduced to whining at this point. ''Kiss me. Kiss me with all you've got.''

''Mm…'' Stiles placed another kiss to Liam's mouth, gentler this time. ''You sure about that? You wouldn't want to get to the restaurant with a mess down your pants.''

Liam actually snorted at that. ''And what makes you think you can make me do that with just your mouth?''

Stiles looked at Liam evilly then. ''Is that a challenge, pup?''

Liam returned the grin. ''Maybe…''

Stiles looked plenty amused. ''Well, then… you're gonna regret that. I've never failed a challenge in my life.'' As he said this, his lips were already pushing inside, and Liam once again revealed the way, and the next words were actually spoken right inside Liam's mouth.

''Especially when it comes to making people squirm beneath me.''

And then Stiles just took Liam's mouth and went to town with it.

The teasing earlier and the closed-mouth kiss had been good, but they were nothing compared to _this._ His date's mouth inside his was intoxicating; the way his tongue travelled along every crevice, exploring, getting to know Liam's mouth; how it immediately found Liam's own tongue and immediately immersed himself in a battle for domination of Liam, a fight Liam tried to equal with all his might, making their tongues dance in the most pleasurable way possible, yet eventually lost. He knew it would happen. The second this had started, Liam had resigned himself to losing to Stiles. He was his, forever his. Nothing would or could change that now. He knew that he never wanted to let go of this moment, this perfect little moment. It was almost magical.

But, as fate would have it, that moment was now gone, as quickly as it had begun, and Liam just was left there splayed out on the seat of the limo, and Stiles got out from on top and once again assumed a sitting position. He hadn't stopped grinning. He knew he'd won, too.

Liam sat up, too, and straddled Stiles and brushed his lips against the human's, taking him by surprise. He couldn't breathe, yet he couldn't stop trying to recapture that magic. He needed it more than oxygen right now. ''That… that was…''

''Amazing? Mind-blowing? The kind of obscenely sexually-charged stuff that E.L James only _wishes_ she could write properly about?''

Liam rolled his eyes, but still nodded. ''Yeah…''

It was Stiles' turn to ruffle his hands against the werewolf's hair, and Liam found it to be a delicious feeling. ''Well, I can see that you liked it just by looking at you. You're a mess.''

''And you… you're perfect.'' Liam said.

Stiles was visibly caught unawares by that, as he actually frowned for a second, but then once again displayed his blinding, shit-eating grin once again for the other. ''Hardly, but thanks for the compliment. Boosted my self-esteem higher than the height of The Chrysler Building.''

Liam chuckled at that, and banged Stiles on the shoulder in chastisement. Then he took his seat next to him on the seat and contentedly settled into his shoulder. It was much more comfortable to him than all the pillows in his house.

''So…'' Liam tried for casual conversation, finally deciding he could handle no more sexy times for the moment. Besides, he'd made a promise to Scott. ''Where's Baby?''

''Oh, the Jeep?'' Stiles before adding a humorless laugh. ''Actually, she's broken. Another reason why I didn't bring her along.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Liam said genuinely, he knew how much Stiles adored that car. ''What's wrong with her?''

''Stupid engine won't start. Again. But, hey!'' He diverted his melting gaze at him then and rode up his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. ''If it had started, I wouldn't had as much room to do what we did just now.''

Liam snickered. ''True that. And that was definitely the highlight of the evening.''

''For now, dearest Wolf-pup. For now…''

The small werewolf in question looked at the human with a fake annoyed glare. ''OK, now you're just _trying_ to get my IED out of control.''

''Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with the wolfish nicknames when I used them to make you wet a second ago.''

Liam blushed the color of Rudolph's nose. ''I am _not-''_

''Did you suddenly become unfeeling in your lower body?'' said Stiles, gesturing down. ''Look down, you daft person.''

''Wha-'' Liam started, but at the same time looked down anyway, and noticed. He _had_ made a mess in his pants. Not quite a climactic one, but it was still embarrassing.

When he looked back up again, Stiles' wicked grin returned and he said in Liam's ear: ''I win, pup.''

Before Liam could actually react to this catastrophe, a new one was brought on by Ashton, the driver, opening the hatch between them and saying:

''Here we go, sir. The most dazzling Italian restaurant within your price range. L'amore in Italia.''

Stiles called to the front. ''Thank you very much, Ashton! I'll have my dad wire you the money. Your services were much appreciated!''

''My pleasure, sir. Will you be getting off here, then?''

''Indeed, ol' chap.'' Stiles said, making fun of the driver's origins.

Luckily, Ashton wasn't offended by this, and offered a laugh. ''Very good, Mr. Stilinski. May you and your friend have a marvelous night.''

''Oh, he's not a friend.'' Stiles said, looking knowingly at Liam. ''He's my date.''

Liam, despite his embarrassment at having his gayness exposed in front of a stranger, still was hit with a wave or warmth at the declaration, which he displayed by hugging Stiles, who hugged back with equal passion.

The werewolf somehow could feel Ashton was smiling as he spoke again: ''Of course, sir. Shall I open the door for you?''

''Might as well. It'll look fancier that way…'' Stiles said cheekily.

Liam realized how horrible of an idea that was too late, when their amicable driver was already opening the door for them, way too fast.

As they stepped out and made their way to the restaurant in front of them-which sported a very exquisite façade of greens and blues, with the name of the restaurant in the top middle, in cursive red, and encased by what seemed to be a spaghetti noodle- Liam mumbled a grateful farewell at the driver, but unfortunately made eye contact for enough of a second to notice the wide-eyed look of shock on his face as he noticed Liam's little ''accident.''

Stiles also caught onto this, and hugged Liam closer to him, saying: ''You know, this restaurant's name can be translated to ''Love in Italy''. I'm pretty sure people come over here with soiled pants all the time. The ambiance is enough to do it for some people.''

Liam groaned. ''I swear to the Seven, I'm going to rip your head off if you don't shut that sinful mouth of yours.''

Stiles snickered. ''You sure you don't want me to open it wider and give you a BJ before the waiter comes?''

That was enough for Liam. He pushed Stiles aside and headed for the door on his own, ignoring the amused protests of his alleged date behind him…

 **A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this fic and how things are progressing just as much as I love writing it! Really enjoyed this particular chapter a lot, as things are finally being put in motion buuhaha. I really hope you enjoy the conclusion of this, I guarantee it shall have lots of feels! See you then ^_^**

 **P.S: Yes, I am aware Scott is quite OOC in this fic with all the harassing he's doing to Liam with the lascivious comments, but I thought I'd be a fun spin on their relationship, which I think is a real highlight of the show since Liam was introduced. As always, though, tips on how I can improve the characterizations are much appreciated!**


End file.
